


and i fall deeper - a hannigram poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Romance, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Obsession, POV Will, Poetry, Romance, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: whatever normal is, i don’t think i ever qualifiedbut now i don’t have to worry about thatnor wonder if i’m to live my life both crowded and alonea poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham





	and i fall deeper - a hannigram poem

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted only on Tumblr [here](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/160804245657/and-i-fall-deeper-a-hannigram-poem). I decided to put it up here as well, for archival purposes if nothing else. 
> 
> ^_^ Hope you guys like it. <3 It kinda popped out of me one day!

he’s so proper when others are around   
putting on the human performance   
smiling to distract from his dead eyes

but they aren’t dead around me   
sparkling above rosy cheeks   
coy glances saying everything he needs

i own him, you know, heart and soul   
i could break him, but i choose not to   
not because i’m good or kind

it’s because i want him, too   
it’s hard to find someone to accept   
the monster that lives inside  

it peers out, or in my case it traipses in   
dozens upon dozens of monsters in my mind   
my unique gift a curse to connections with normal folks

whatever normal is, i don’t think i ever qualified   
but now i don’t have to worry about that   
nor wonder if i’m to live my life both crowded and alone

because there he is, my monster  
who leaves me gifts of blood and love   
and adores me beyond obsession

it might be a dangerous game we play here   
but as much as i may own his soul   
his is the dark flame that draws the moth in me

unto death, unto life, unto love   
he is my soulmate in every way   
and i fall deeper every single day

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
